Neue Spieler Hilfe
Welcome to the New Player Guide for D.O.T. (Defender of Texel). right What this guide is for is to give you the tips and tricks to get you started on your journey. Links through the page will bring to more in-depth articles for more information. Good luck on your adventure through the lands of texel! Contents http://defenderoftexel.wikia.com/wiki/New_Player_Guide# hide#Game Mechanics #Fighters #Builds #Self-Fusion (SEF) & Leveling Fighters #Managing your List of Fighters #Encounters #Skills #Items #Gear #Events Game MechanicsBearbeiten Defenders of Texel is setup much like your standard card/fighter collecting app. Your goal here is to collect fighters through adventuring and builds and assemble them into bands or ‘levies’ to adventure, fight bosses, and compete in events. To do so, there are four basic things to keep in mind: *'Class' – Your class increases with the amount of experience earn and is your ‘level’ so to speak. Each class up completely restores your energy and battle points. Also with each class up, you gain +1 space in your fighter hold, up to a total of 200 hold spaces (this can be extended through the use of Pavilions). When you reach class 15, you are able to trade fighters with other defenders. *'Experience' – This is one of the rewards for defeating fighters, bosses, and other events in Defenders of Texel. In order to class up, you need to reach a goal experience for each class. *'Energy' –''' This is what allows you to take a step in missions and dungeons. You have a total of 100 energy which cannot be increased. Energy regenerates at 1 per 3 minutes, so it take 5 hours to completely recharge. Each move or ‘step’ in a mission or dungeon costs 5 energy. Instead of waiting for your energy to recharge, you can use the Aja Leaf and Bitters to recharge 30 energy per leaf and 100 energy per bitter. *'''Battle Points (BP) – '''These allow you to fight bosses, as well as other players. Each player has a max of 3 BP points. BP regenerate at the rate of 1 BP per 30 minutes, meaning a full recharge then takes 1 hour and 30 minutes. In these engagements, you often have the option to use more than one BP at a time, increasing your power. Like energy, BP can be restored manually through the use ofNux Bits and Nux, recharging respectively 1 and 3 BP. FightersBearbeiten There are many things you need to know about fighters: *Fighters come in five different rarities: http://static3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130128153828/defenderoftexel/images/5/5f/Common.png Common, http://defenderoftexel.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Uncommon Uncommon, http://defenderoftexel.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Rare Rare, http://defenderoftexel.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Epic Epic, and http://defenderoftexel.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Legendary Legendary. *Fighters have a Race, Sign, and Type. During special dungeon events, fighters may get increased stats based on these factors. The breakdown of Race, Sign, and Type are as follows: **The three races or 'tribes' are: http://defenderoftexel.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Xana Xana, human like fighters. http://defenderoftexel.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Theri Theri, beast or monster like fighters. http://defenderoftexel.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Hemi Hemi, humanoid fighters with bestial or monster-like features. **The five signs or 'elements' are: http://defenderoftexel.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Water Water, http://defenderoftexel.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Fire Fire, http://defenderoftexel.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Air Wind, http://defenderoftexel.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Earth Earth and http://defenderoftexel.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Lightning Lightning. **The five types are: http://defenderoftexel.wikia.com/wiki/Champ Champ, http://defenderoftexel.wikia.com/wiki/Rogue Rogue, http://defenderoftexel.wikia.com/wiki/Guru Guru, http://defenderoftexel.wikia.com/wiki/Warlock Warlock, and http://defenderoftexel.wikia.com/wiki/Scout Scout. *Fighters have seven different stats: HP, ATK, DEF, WIS, AGI, LV, SEF. **http://defenderoftexel.wikia.com/wiki/Category:StatsHP is your fighter's health and determines the amount of damage they can take before dying. **http://defenderoftexel.wikia.com/wiki/Category:StatsATK is your fighter's physical strength and affects how much damage their basic attacks and determine the damage of natural skills. **http://defenderoftexel.wikia.com/wiki/Category:StatsDEF is your fighter's physical defense and reduces damage you take from basic attacks and natural skills. **http://defenderoftexel.wikia.com/wiki/Category:StatsWIS is your fighter's magical strength and defense and determines how much damage your magical skills do and reduces the damage you take from magical skills. **http://defenderoftexel.wikia.com/wiki/Category:StatsAGI is your fighter's speed and determines the order in which fighters attack. **http://static4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20131013064945/defenderoftexel/images/b/b3/LV.png LV is your fighter's level. When a fighter levels up they gain increased stats. Fighter's level up by gaining experience from fusing fighters together. **SEF is how many times your fighter has been fused together with an identical fighter. Upon reaching the max SEF limit a fighter will evolve into another fighter. Fighters only evolve 2 times. If you see this evolve symbol, http://defenderoftexel.wikia.com/wiki/SEF , then a fighter can still evolve. Tip: You can switch fighters around from the Band option on Defender of Texel's homescreen. BuildsBearbeiten Builds are a means of acquiring fighters, and there are several kinds. *Pixite' is a bronze-colored "ixstone" (or crystal) that typically makes common fighters, although there are chances to get uncommon, rare, and epic fighters as well. Pixite is dropped from fighters in Normal Mode and raid events, as well as given out as various prizes. *'Voxite' is a silver-colored crystal that creates uncommon and higher rarity fighters. It is much rarer than Pixite and typically obtained from Achievements and other rewards. It can also be purchased from the Texi exchange for 200 Texi. *'Doxite' is a gold-colored crystal that is only available during Dungeon events, and typically has a smaller pool of fighters it builds from. Fighters are typically related to the current event. Doxite also has about 50% Ikuppi rate. *'Similths' are orange, humanoid-shaped artifacts that make a copy of the fighter that dropped it. They are an antiquated Dungeon drop. There are also special builds that are typically available from MobaCoins. *'Premium Builds' guarantee rares and have a chance of dropping epics. They cost 300 MobaCoins each except during certain promotions, such as your first build, which costs only 100 MobaCoins. Typically during events there are special promotions that guarantee an epic or add items with the purchase (such as nux bits, duct tape, or Banunu). *'Tiered Builds' are builds which increase in price each step, but offer greater chances of epics with each step as well. *'Spiral Builds are a type of tiered build that allows you to take multiple steps and select specific fighters. The tiers 'spiral,' or go back to step 1 in price after a cycle. *Revival Builds ' are builds that bring back older fighters. Other ways to receive fighters include through Achievements and other various points, leaderboard, or event rewards. Self-Fusion (SEF) & Leveling FightersBearbeiten 'Self-Fusion' '–''' This is the combining of identical of Fighters to create a stronger Fighter (eg. Ashtad with another Ashtad). Each Self-Fusion increases the Fighter's SEF value by 1 to a max of 5 which would then either evolve it to the next rarity (e.g. Ashtad into Babak) or leave it capped at SEF 5/5 if the fighter can not evolve any more.. You can tell whether fighters can evolve up or not based on whether their SEF has an upwards arrow next to it. Additionally, each SEF increases the Fighter's level cap and increases their skill proc chance by 4%. Fighters can be divided into three tiers: *Tier 1 Fighters start as http://static3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130128153828/defenderoftexel/images/5/5f/Common.png common fighters and evolve twice; first to http://defenderoftexel.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Uncommon uncommon and http://defenderoftexel.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Rare rare. *Tier 2 Fighters start as http://defenderoftexel.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Uncommon uncommon fighters and evolve twice; first to http://defenderoftexel.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Rare rare and http://defenderoftexel.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Epic epic. *Tier 3 Fighters start as http://defenderoftexel.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Rare rare fighters and evolve twice; first to http://defenderoftexel.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Epic epic and http://defenderoftexel.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Legendary legendary. Leveling – 'This is used to make fighters stronger. In order to do so, you must fuse other fighters into them to increase their experience. 'Ikuppi and Banunu are the two fusing fodder used in this game, and to begin with, you should only use them to fuse into your fighters. Other commons won't give as much experience as a single Ikuppi might. See the section below on how to manage the variety of fighters that come your way. Managing your List of FightersBearbeiten One thing you might notice is that you're obtaining a lot of fighters, but you might not have much space! There are two ways to get more space: *Buy one or more Pavilions for 100 MobaCoins ($1) each. Pavilions permanently add 10 slots to your fighter limit, and you can buy as many as you'd like. Also, Pavilions are now available through Texi Exchange for 1000 Texi. However, they are only available through the exchange if you are at Class 50 or above. *Each class up grants you +1 space to hold fighters, up to a limit of 200 (which can be extended with Pavilions, as said). We don't recommend fusing away commons or uncommons that you get, because they grant very little experience. Instead, if you get enough of the same fighters, you can eventually fuse them up to rares or epics! We recommend you keep in mind the following strategies for conserving space: *Fill up your empty inventory spaces with Ikuppi, and ''then ''make builds. Any fighters from new builds will go into your Cache, where they will be held for up to 7 days. *When you count 6 of one identical fighter in your Cache, make space in your regular Fighter List by fusing Ikuppis into a Fighter, take out those 6 fighters from the Cache, and immediately self-fuse them into one fighter that takes up less space. *Some people take it upon themselves to keep some sort of list or excel file detailing how many of each fighter is in their Cache, to make it easier to see when they should take these fighters out. Many people also ask whether or not they should let old event fighters take up space in their Fighter List. The answer is yes! Sometimes, events re-introduce old fighters and you may one day be able to fuse the ones you kept into something stronger! Also, if you are of Class 15 or higher, you can trade with other players to get more of that event fighter, or any other fighter you wish. Visit the trading article for more information. EncountersBearbeiten There are 4 types of encounters: *Enemy Encounters: The most common battle, you are matched against a group Exos or dungeon fighters. In Normal Mode enemy encounters happen every 3 steps / 15 energy. In dungeons, enemy encounters are random. *Boss Battles: After completing 3 missions in Normal Mode, you are presented with a Boss Battle. Bosses are large enemies with lots of HP that will take all of your fighters and many rounds to defeat. These cost 1 BP each. *PvP Battles: During events there is a chance to encounter another defender and have the option to fight one random line of their current levied band. After three of these battles, you can move on with your level. These also happen rarely during Normal Mode, in which you optionally fight and friend request one player. *Raid Battles: During Raid Events, you will encounter raid bosses, which are bosses with extreme amounts of HP, in which you and other Defenders must take down. *Siege Battles: During Siege events, you can participate in two types of battles. The first in which you fight a set of 3 fighter lines, each from a different player (similar in style to PvP). The other is fighting the stronghold (which is like a raid boss, but it doesn't attack). SkillsBearbeiten There are three main types of skills: *Natural Skills: Skills which scale off your fighter's ATK stat. *Magical Skills: Skills which scale off your fighter's WIS stat. *Special Skills: Skills that scale off a fixed percentage or a stat other than ATK/WIS. Skills have a CD, or Countdown. Each fighters skill starts at a designated number and will count down each time it's placed in a battle line. The only way to permanently increase a skill's countdown is to self fuse the fighter. Depending on the fighter's skill, the proc count will drop after you self fuse the fighter once; when he reaches SEF 2/5, and once again when he reaches SEF 5/5. For example, a fighter that needs 5 turns to recharge his skill at SEF 0/5, will need only 4 turns at SEF 2/5 and 3 turns at SEF 5/5. Pay attention to natural and magical skills as placing gear that will boost Wisdom on a fighter who has Preempt for example will not benefit Preempt as it is a natural skill. ItemsBearbeiten Items are consumables that enable you to keeping fighting: *Aja Leaves and Bitters restore energy allowing you to continue traveling through missions and dungeons. Aja Leaves are given as daily login bonuses, and as a reward for completing certain achievements. Bitters are acquired by buying them with MobaCoins or on the Texi exchange for 300 Texi. *Nux Bits and Nux restore BP which is used to fight bosses and other players in PvP events. Nux Bits are given as a reward for completing certain achievements, and during events. Nux are acquired by buying them with MobaCoins. During PVP and Boss Raid events you may receive Nux as a daily reward. *Duct Tape restores a living fighter's health to 100%, while G.L.U. revives dead fighters. Duct Tape is acquired by completing certain achievements, or occasionally as a daily bonus. G.L.U. is acquired primarily by buying it with MobaCoins and recived as a reward for completing certain achievements. These are both obtainable through Lucky Finds, which happen randomly during play. *Pavilions increase the maximum number of fighters you can have in your band by 10. They are a non-consumable item that you buy with MobaCoins, and after you achieve Class 50, through the Texi Exchange for 1000 Texi. *Armories increase the maximum number of gears you can have in your inventory by 5. They are a non-consumable item that you buy through either the Texi Exchange for 1000 Texi or for Mobacoins. GearBearbeiten Gear can be equipped to a fighter to increase their stats. Most gear also grants a skill that your fighter can use. Gear has its own SEF limit and identical gear can be self-fused together to increase the stats and occasionally increase the proc chance of the gear's skill. Gear generally does not evolve. Gear can be acquired 2 ways: *Purchased using Texi from the Texi Exchange *Dropped by special encounters during Relic Dungeon events Tip: You can switch gear around from the Band Homepage EventsBearbeiten There are 5 types of special events: *Dungeon Events: Dungeon events typically introduce many new fighters to the game, and present 2 or 3 dungeons that give an EDGE bonus to fighters that meet a specific requirement such as being Xana or having the Fire sign. These dungeons have a daily leaderboard, rather than an overall leaderboard. *Raid Events: Raids have players teaming up to take down extremely tough bosses, as well as going against other Mobs. It is expected for a player not to able to kill a boss on their own. As long as a player does damage to a boss, they are helping, and will receive a reward when the boss is defeated. The three players who do the most damage earn special rewards, as well as the player who finished off the boss. *PvP Events: PvP events have players fighting against each other to compete on an overall leaderboard, as well as smaller echelons for daily rewards. There are certain ranks, in which players achieving those ranks will be promoted to a higher echelon, while others keep a player in their current echelon, and others demote the player an echelon. *Mob Events: Same as Raid Boss Events, but you work as a team to beat an enemy team. The Mob team that gains the most points altogether wins a prize. *Siege Events: Siege is similar is style to the Raid Events. In the most recent form of siege, you are grouped together in a differnet mob everyday, with the goal for each day being to gather as many dot points from destroying strongholds (basically non-attacking bosses) and their "sentries" (which are randomly picked lines of other players. This event also has an echelon system, where the winning host of the day is promoted to a new echelon. For more detailed information, see the Event Guide .